


Small Pickle Steve Rogers, And Other Small Tales

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teletubbies (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (not steve's), Art, Bruce the sun-baby, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Digital Art, Kilts, Large Cock, Living soap, M/M, Manip, Music, Pickle - Freeform, Prose Poem, Prostitution, Resurrection jizz, Steve Rogers' Small Dick - Freeform, Teletubbies, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Small Dick Steve Rogers for SmallDickSteveRogers, Featuring Small Dick Steve Rogers and Steve Rogers' Small Dick.





	1. Hooker Steve watersports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



> If not mentioned explicitly, any Steve Rogers Dick within this work is Small.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooker Steve/John with a 14-inch dick who likes watersports

  


	2. Small Pickle Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve eloquently weighs in ~~at like an ounce~~ on the phenomenon of gherkin fic


	3. Steve is the cleanest color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentient soap Steve Rogers will never be washed away by the rivers of time!

  

 

╝

  
_He gets rubbed down_  
_But he dries up again_  
_Ain't never gonna wear him down_

_Scrubbing the night away_  
_Scrubbing the night away_

-Tubcleaning (2019)


	4. Shield loves Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem by Captain America's shield about the human it loves.

**S** oldier  
 **H** ero  
 **I** nsight  
 **E** xplosion  
 **L** iberation  
 **D** uty

 **L** oyalty  
 **O** ld Glory  
 **V** alues  
 **E** ndurance  
 **S** tars and stripes

 **S** ymbol  
 **T** ogether  
 **E** quality  
 **V** aliant  
 **E** nlist  
 **N** ation

 **G** enerosity

 **R** esponsibility  
 **O** pportunity  
 **G** ratitude  
 **E** xtremism  
 **R** ights  
 **S** pecial


	5. Small dicks save kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve participates in a royal serumony to resurrect T'Challa with his super sperm.

  


	6. Shuri saves the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth has a new greatest defender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's a stick figure, just, with really thick lines, and clothes.

  


	7. Hooker Steve watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes in a kilt (and high heels, sorry not sorry)/Steve Rogers with a small dick and only wearing his shield

  


	8. Hulk but he's a teletubby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teletubbies is a cartoon, right?

  


	9. The love story of a man and his arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True OTP

  


	10. Big Dick Bucky (Big Ducky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To scale

  


End file.
